Sinful
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: The seven deadly sins...wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. Sins destroy charity in a males heart but where does Kagome fit in? Sess X Kag *seven sins challenge*
1. Sloth

_Sinful_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Summary: The seven deadly sins...wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. Sins destroy charity in a males heart but where does Kagome fit in? _

_A/N: *Part of Dokuga's 'seven deadly sins' challenge fic. This fic can also be found on that site. Don't forget to review!*_

* * *

_Chapter 1: **Sloth**_

_The __Seven Deadly Sins__, also known as the __Cardinal Sins__, is a classification of objectionable __vices __that has been used since early __Christian __times to educate and instruct followers concerning fallen humanity's tendency to __sin__. They destroy the charity in a man's heart and thus may lead to eternal death. The final version of the list consists of __wrath__, __greed__, __sloth__, __pride__, __lust__, __envy__, and __gluttony__._

Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched Inuyasha pacing in their little makeshift camp not far from the bone-eaters well. No doubt he was highly agitated because his ears were twitching back and forth. It either was due to Kagome's lateness in arriving on time or the fact that he didn't want to see Kagome (or he didn't want Kagome to see) him and Kikyo together in a heated embrace. Honestly though, it wasn't his fault when he went to see Kikyo! No matter how many times he told Kagome! She just didn't get the fact that he was obligated…it was his duty to see her and make sure she was well!

"Why did Kagome have to go back this time Miroku?" Sango asked him. She knew that Inuyasha ordered Kagome back to her era when it was her 'time of the month.' Kagome thought it was sweet of him to care like that….but of course all good things come to an end when he responded saying, _'keh! It's because I don't want another male sniffing you and trying to mate you. You belong with me wench. You promised to remain with me. You are mine and will be my mate. You're lucky because you're usefulness hasn't run out yet.'_ And of course this landed him with a couple dozen sits. Oh yes, of course he cared about Kagome.

"Kagome said she needed to return to pick up supplies and grab a few female items. Sesshomaru escorted her to the well." He said thinking nothing of it. There was more to it than that he was sure. Kagome just liked to sugar-coat things hurting her in the long run.

"Why is Inuyasha so careless and treats Kagome like dirt Miroku?" Sango said clearly upset. Kagome gave so much and asked so little in return. Her loving and caring (Sango snorted at this thought) soon-to-be mate, Inuyasha just hadn't gotten over his dead Miko issues yet.

"I do not know Lady Sango. That I do not know." Miroku said squeezing her hand for comfort. There would be other times to grope her, just not now.

"Inuyasha. Go get Kagome-mama!" Shippo said for the hundredth time, pulling out his 'lollipop' Kagome had given him. He kicked him in the shins to where Inuyasha yelped."Yeah yelp you ugly dog! Go get Kagome-mama!" Shippo said more viciously waving his sucker like a weapon. Sango smiled and pulled Shippo into her lap and stroked his hair. He relaxed. She wasn't mama but this was fine as well.

"This will all be your fault you lazy butt!" Shippo said feeling brave in Sango's lap…Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hit him from here. "Sesshomaru took her to the well. Sesshomaru cares about Kagome and caters to her every whim and acts as alpha male to the tachi. He never puts her down if something goes wrong and encourages her that she did the best she could."

"Sesshomaru escorted her to the well to see her safely and what did you do? Bitch and moan about nothing except that she's slow!" Shippo said. "If you're getting me-it means you are going to lose Kagome to your half-brother! The both could've gone on a side trip and off to his castle for all we know mating and whatnot. What? Did you miss all the heated and predatory looks Sesshomaru gave Kagome while we traveled? He looked like he wanted to devour her!" Miroku and Sango blinked. Well Shippo was really on a roll here.

Inuyasha winced as Shippo got higher and higher in tone. Damn the brat! How dare he put the alpha male, Inuyasha down like that and say that Sesshomaru was indeed better than him? Wait till he got his hands on him!

Suddenly glowing soul collectors appeared through the trees and Sango gave Inuyasha a sorrowful look. "Don't go Inuyasha. Don't go." She whispered. "Tell me….tell yourself that you just care for Kagome, her well being and love only her. If you are careless then you will lose her forever."

"Forgive me but I…" Inuyasha said then shook his head and followed the soul collectors towards his dead Miko Kikyo.

"He went again Houshi-sama! The careless bastard!" Sango said, got teary-eyed and cried into his shoulder. Shippo rubbed his head against her stomach. The camp was in an emotional mess. A good thing Kagome wasn't here to see it.

Miroku rubbed her back trying to soothe her failing. _'Truly, Inuyasha you're stupidity will be your undoing and it will hurt more than one or a dozen of Kagome's sits.' _

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Thanks for walking me to the well again Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking up at him as he walked beside her in silence. It was nice. The both of them in the moonlight. The calm silence. No screaming or violence from a certain someone.

"Hn." was all he said. His Miko was upset over the filthy hanyou once again. Yes, _his Miko_. She had been his for a long time now and it was time that he realized that she belonged to him. True he would have to compete with the hanyou for her affections and attention but he would do so happily. She was not worthy of the hanyou and deserved better. She smiled at shook her head and took her hand in his large clawed one.

They arrived at the well and she sat on the side and before jumping into the dark depths, she pulled Sesshomaru's face down and kissed his forehead whispering, "I luv you so much Sessho." And jumped into the inky blackness not knowing what his reaction would be—until she returned to the feudal era that was. Sesshomaru just stood shell-shocked at her loud declaration of love.

'**Mate?'** his beast asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to his beast but walked in the direction of the camp again. He would be back when Kagome returned from her time which she said would be in a couple of days. Until then he would have to suffer the presence of the hanyou. He knew one thing though…he would miss her while she was away again.

'**Our Mate?'** his beast asked again.

Miroku looked up to see Sesshomaru walking in their direction, he looked a bit shocked? Hmm… "Lord Sesshomaru. I presume you saw Lady Kagome off safely then?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded as he gracefully sat down across the fire. Sango gazed at him with no real interest. Shippo took his opportunity and jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Alright there kit?" he asked him.

"(Sniff) Yeah but Inu-baka's so mean! He ran off to Kikyo again! Should we (sniff) will you make him pay?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said in a cold soothing way, eyes glinting evilly at the thought of punishing Inuyasha for once again being cruel and careless towards Kagome. Anything for Kagome…. and this was her son/kit. The camp fell into an eerie calm silence then.

'**When will mate return to us?'** his beast asked again.

Soon. Hopefully...

Foolish Hanyou. Kagome belonged to him. The sooner he realized it the better.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!_


	2. Envy

_Sinful_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 2: __**Envy**_

_Envy __may be characterized by an insatiable desire. Those who commit the sin of envy resent that another person has something they perceive themselves as lacking, and wish the other person to be deprived of it._

_-Inu-tachi camp-_

Since Sesshomaru had come to sit with the tachi, the camp was silent as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Sango had nothing to say to the Taiyoukai. He had seen Kagome off safely and that's all she needed to know. She looked at him and bit her lip. Well he would've just responded with a, 'Hn' anyway. Miroku on the other hand asked, "When did Kagome-sama say she was returning Sesshomaru-sama?"

"She will arrive sooner than she planned to since she did not have many errands to run." Sesshomaru responded. That satisfied Miroku as he sighed staring into the fire. Shippo was snuggling in Sango's lap….(sigh) he wished it were him instead of the kit. Inuyasha still hadn't returned from having his usual midnight meeting with Kikyo. If the Hanyou had already mated with the dead priestess….it would kill Kagome-or perhaps not as he looked at Sesshomaru curiously. Odd he was still hanging around with them. Odd how he felt the need to escort and cater to Kagome's every whim as if the pair had suddenly started taking a liking to each other or had a mutual understanding and respected each other.

Sesshomaru was staring into the darkness and almost made a face of complete disgust—he stood up abruptly and walked away from camp without saying a word to the others. He could smell it and couldn't stand it. He could smell them-His half-breed brother mating with the dead Miko. How could he stand the smell of graveyard, soil and dirt? The smell of sex and…he shook his head and made his way towards the well again. Kagome's sweet scent lingered there and would help his senses, hopefully.

'**Hanyou hurt mate?'** his beast asked him.

Never. He would never allow Kagome to be hurt emotionally of physically, for that matter by that hanyou again. He peered into the dark depths and hoped Kagome returned to him soon. He and his beast more so were getting restless.

He sat down, leaning against the well as he thought about what Kagome said to him before jumping down. She had kissed his forehead and said she loved him. He had been stunned to say the least but then when he thought about it did she really 'love' him or did she just say that because he cared more for her than Inuyasha did? Inuyasha didn't even look her way especially when Kikyo appeared. He didn't know when or why but he found himself growing attached to the little Miko as time went on.

It should irritate him, she was a human after all, but she was someone who could challenge him and hold her own against the enemy and was powerful in her own right. He could talk to her, have an intelligent conversation that is….not to mention how amusing it would be to 'take' his little brother's woman right from under his nose. He smirked as he settled down to wait for her.

_-Future- _

Kagome was pacing in her room as her cheeks flushed red and thought about it over and over again. Oh gods she told Sesshomaru she loved him! He was going to…hmm…what would his reaction be when she returned? But she did care for him! She did….more than Inuyasha anyway. Stupid Inuyasha! He had probably gone off with Kikyo again and Sesshomaru was more than happy to escort her off home to make sure she was safe and that would irritate Inuyasha had he been there. She laughed inwardly imagining his reaction.

Speaking of reactions…her heart still beat faster as she gazed at the looks Sesshomaru gave her when they traveled. If she didn't know any better she'd thought that he, or rather his beast would like nothing more than to grab her in his arms, take her away somewhere private and mate her to satisfy him. She turned red at that scandalous thought and shook her head. He didn't want a human mate. And at that thought she sobered all dirty thoughts diminishing.

She hastily grabbed her books off her desk, stuff for the ladies like shavers and shampoo, food, clean articles of clothing and stuffed them in her yellow pack. She didn't strike Sesshomaru as the patient type. She put her pack on her back and went downstairs to say goodbye to her family. Seeing the note on the table she sighed. They were out. Of course. They didn't have any idea when she would be returning from the feudal era—or if at all anyway. Sighing thinking 'such is life' she headed out the door. It would still probably be night in the feudal era. She jumped into the well as she felt the ancient magic transport her 500 years back again.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's scent and looked down to see her face, smiling up at him. "Hey. A little he…" but she was cut off by him jumping down towards her.

"Hn. Miko. A little help perhaps?" he said. Kagome blinked. How did he assume and know she needed help?

'**Mate has returned to us!' **his beast exclaimed happily.

He picked up her yellow, very heavy pack from her, grabbed her around the waist (ignoring her rising blush) and jumped back up the well and put her down on the ground. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a cool tone that made her shiver. "When you told this Sesshomaru you 'loved him' what did you mean?"

Kagome grinned. She knew it would be the first thing he would ask her. She had left him hanging and his beast was probably going crazy wondering what she meant. And she had kissed him too! "It meant that I care for you more than you know. I don't know if you love me back Sesshomaru, and god knows how many times Inuyasha has torn my heart apart but I love you, I really do."

Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least. No one had ever been so bold before. He dropped her pack on the ground, much to her surprise and she stared into molten amber eyes, those very same eyes that looked like they wanted to devour her being. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

'…..'

What brought this on? Was Kagome's only thought as she happily kissed him back. He broke the kiss as his hands traveled under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, a soft gasp emanating from Kagome as they both found their way on the grass.

"Mmm…Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled.

_-Inuyasha- _

He adjusted his kimono top as he walked towards camp. Kikyo always knew how to satisfy him in his time of need. He had mated her and marked her (sigh) he hadn't meant to mark her but his beast…his beast did. He saw Kikyo as his woman, his mate and…gahh how was he going to tell Kagome? Would he just string her along? Mate her and let her find out later that Kikyo was his mate already. His father, Inu-taisho had two mates…so why couldn't he? With that happy thought he made his way to camp.

Passing by the bone eaters well he heard noises and thought he might check it out. It was near Kagome's home and he didn't want anyone to accidently break the well, Kagome's only way home. What he saw he most definitely did not expect to see. His bastard brother and Kagome lying there and kissing on the grass! When had the two gotten together like…like that? "You bastard! You fucking bastard! Get your hands off my woman!"

Kagome who was currently lying underneath Sesshomaru held onto him looking at Inuyasha fearfully. Never had she seen Inuyasha so livid. They weren't doing anything! They were just kissing! And everyone kissed right? When Inuyasha pulled his sword out Kagome knew things were going to get worse.

Sesshomaru lifted himself off of her as he turned to face Inuyasha. "Enjoy your nightly romp with the dead Miko again Inuyasha?" he asked disdainfully.

Kagome looked at him shocked. "You…you were with her again?" Inuyasha looked down and then glared at her.

"Yeah! so what of it? Look at you wench making out with my half-brother like he's your…" he sniffed around. "You didn't mate him did you whore?" Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped at the word Inuyasha used.

Inuyasha jumped away from Sesshomaru's posion whip in the nick of time. "Do not address her as if she is your mate. No one, not even you hanyou will speak to her in such a manner. No one insults this Sesshomaru's intended mate."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	3. Wrath

_Sinful_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 3: __**Wrath**_

_Also known as __anger __or "rage", may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Anger, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke __feuds __that can go on for centuries. Anger may persist long after the person who did another a grievous wrong is dead. Feelings of anger can manifest in different ways, including __impatience__, __revenge__, and __vigilantism__._

_-Bone-eater's well- _

There was tense silence as Inuyasha just stood there in anger. "Mate? Your mate? She's my mate bastard or will be! Go find your own shit and leave mine alone!" Sesshomaru growled at him but Inuyasha held his ground against his half-brother. Just who did he think he was? First barging into his pack/camp and now he had thoughts about taking Kagome away from him?

"Careful Inuyasha. You tread on dangerous ground." Sesshomaru said pulling his sword out and making sure Kagome was behind him. He didn't need her jumping into battle, helping him like she did her friends. He wasn't sure which half was more angry, his beast or himself. His beast had just told him to end the hanyou's life right there for insulting Kagome's honor like that but his rational side…oh to hell with his rational side he just wanted to kill the fool and be done with it.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said holding onto his upper arm whether to reassure herself or him she wasn't sure at the moment. He shook his head and continued to glare at his 'little brother'. He had pulled out Tokijin but didn't use it yet.

"Why so angry Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said smirking at him which made Inuyasha's blood turn cold. Cold fury that was. How dare he saunter into their camp and act like he was alpha male all of a sudden? It made him uneasy to say the least to see him and Kagome together like that. He always thought she'd stay with him, as she'd promised. He'd never imagined that she would seek another male out.

"You mated and marked the dead miko and here you dare lay claim to another female? How dishonorable to our great and terrible father." Sesshomaru continued. Kagome was stunned. He….he…

"You mated and marked Kikyo Inuyasha?" Kagome asked calmly from behind Sesshomaru who still wasn't letting her in front of him. Her eyes were cast down, bangs covering them. She didn't look upset still…

"I…didn't have a choice!" Inuyasha said desperately. Kagome snorted which Sesshomaru thought was quite charming…oddly. Inuyasha knew he was losing her. But how would he search for shards now? Then realization struck him and his eyes turned red, making him turn all demon. He was losing his alpha female to a more powerful male-since he was unable to fulfill what was needed. He did not protect her, was not providing for the pack. Sesshomaru was going to take his pack away as well. He growled menacingly.

Kagome hadn't noticed the change in Inuyasha though. "There was never a choice Inuyasha! Even if you mated me you would see Kikyo in me! Why was I so stupid not to see that? Tell me why I should stay by your side when clearly you don't want or need me?" Kagome said in an angry voice. She was upset and why wouldn't she be?

'**Mate. Upset.'** Sesshomaru's beast whined pawing at his master.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, earning an 'eep' from her. What was he doing? "As much as I would like to fight you and finish you off my priorities first are to take care of my mate. I will finish you off at a later time." Sesshomaru said. He transformed his cloud under their feet and took to the sky.

Get your ass back here!" Inuyasha hollered at him as he saw them take to the sky. Damn that magic cloud thingy Sesshomaru had!

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked staring down at the ground, Inuyasha looked like a mere little red dot on the ground. They were up really high.

"West. To my castle." He said. Kagome didn't need to be here with this rag-tag group who were no doubt going to get themselves killed one day. They had Kikyo to search out shards for them. Kagome belonged in a castle, treated like a queen with maids tending to her with whatever she wanted or needed. She should be ordering new and expensive kimono's, eating fruit, kicking Jaken, playing with Rin in the gardens who she whole-heartedly adored, not playing super-hero running around the countryside.

"Did you mean it when you called me your intended mate?" Kagome asked him softly, staring up into his beautiful amber eyes which were trained upon not looking at her for the moment but looking out into the darkness to make sure where they were going and in the right direction—west.

"Indeed. Intended mate, potential mate, mate-to-be. Mine all mine." He said. His beast nodded wholeheartedly.

'**Ours. All ours.'** His beast said wagging his tail happily.

Kagome smiled. She was happy—happy that someone even though that someone was Sesshomaru, had noticed she too needed love…someone who should not be taken granted for, someone who took notice of her and only her, not that she was a copy of Kikyo. She was Kagome.

_-Inuyasha- _

He watched them go, up and up and Damnit! He better go back to the group and tell them…tell them Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome again. His tachi would believe him right? He sighed and walked towards camp. Nothing good would come of this. Nothing at all.

_-Inu-tachi group- _

Everyone was late. Well Inuyasha was expected late—he usually showed up in the mornings and Kagome sat him…hah the usual. Sesshomaru should have been back by now. He left them yes…but what had he sensed? They saw Inuyasha approaching looking confused and that he didn't know what to do anymore was it? "Hey guys…Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome yet again."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked looking confused for a second. The both were getting along so well together it would seem as though they were mates already.

"What you think that the alpha male is lying? Someone took my female, my alpha bitch and you think this is some sort of a joke?" Inuyasha yelled pacing.

Miroku looked over at an equally confused Sango and Shippo. They shook their heads but said they'd follow Inuyasha west as he'd right out ordered them to. How could this get any worse? Sesshomaru was going to slaughter them all when he found out they were after him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	4. Pride

_Sinful_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 4: __**Pride**_

_In almost every list __Pride __is considered the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, and the source of the others. It is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of self._

_-Inu-tachi- _

Sango and Miroku walked behind Inuyasha in silence wondering what they'd see _when _and_ if_ they got to the western lands. Sure they were on okay terms with Sesshomaru but Inuyasha was….Inuyasha was….well… Sango was firmly holding onto Shippo who was struggling against her (and wanted nothing more than to jump onto Inuyasha's shoulders and gnaw on his furry hanyou ears) demanding something or another about Kagome and that it was all his fault once again. This of course, they knew all too well.

Sango stared at Inuyasha's red clad back in silence. She still didn't believe him. Inuyasha was acting odd these days—more so than ever. As much as she wanted to disagree with Inuyasha and hit him with her boomerang saying he was a liar and a cheater and that he wasn't worth any woman's time, he was still the alpha of the pack and it was her duty to listen to him. Perhaps when they got to the west she could leave the tachi and go find another pack, a leader whom she could appreciate and respect. Giving Miroku a side look (as he walked with her and her watching his hands of course) she knew he'd follow her….where ever she went. A smile formed on her face. How sweet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Oi! You two back there hurry along why don't you? Keh! Hopefully we're close to my bastard half-brother's fortress, damn it then again, he's probably going to have some sort of barrier around the place so no one can get close."

"Inuyasha you're not much of a leader if you can't guide the pack are you?" Shippo said taunting him. He felt brave in Sango's arms. Surely Inuyasha wouldn't attack Sango right? And Miroku would cause him harm if he hurt his 'woman'.

Inuyasha turned around suddenly and Shippo cringed. Then again Inuyasha was unpredictable. But he didn't move rather said, "Keh..I'm the best leader there is runt! Better than Sesshomaru or that Kouga-wolf combined. I can protect Kagome better than any demon can! With my sword and her skills we make a great team. Why Sesshomaru thinks he is far superior is beyond me. Kagome is mine, has always been mine and that's why I'm going to go get her from that bastard." Inuyasha said with a smug nod.

"It is not wise to be so prideful Inuyasha...In truth no one is the best at all, everyone has flaws, make mistakes, humans and demons alike." Miroku warned him.

"Keh! Ah, here are the western borders now. What do you think of your crappy leader now Sango?" Inuyasha said. Sango gave Miroku a, _'oh dear…I think Inuyasha's leading us to our doom'_ look.

Shippo assessed the lands—being the only full demon there and 'could see' that there was no border or magic surrounding the fortress, and gave Miroku a look saying, "That's odd Miroku. The borders seem to be lifted. Knowing Sesshomaru we wouldn't have been able to come this far…I wonder if he's _allowing_ us to enter. His border guards aren't here either."

"Keh! He just thinks he's far superior than all." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh Inuyasha where you're lovely mate?" Sango said looking up. "Didn't she want to come visit?" a smirk on her face. True she wasn't a cruel person but with Kikyo, well that wench…she drew the line. No one hurt her _little sister_, Kagome.

_-Western fortress- _

"No doubt the tachi will come looking for me." Kagome said.

"Hn. let them come." Sesshomaru said. Kagome didn't know that he was letting them enter his lands. "Come Kagome, I shall show you to your chambers." He said. Kagome didn't respond rather seemed lost in her own thoughts and nonetheless kept following him. She hoped Inuyasha didn't cause drama and a fuss when he got here. It wouldn't look good for his reputation as well as Sesshomaru's. She looked at Sesshomaru's white silk clad back and shook her head. Oddly, both brother's were alike in a way. Proud. Sure of themselves. Thought what they said was the best and the law. It was disturbing, unsettling. She might be able to 'fix' Sesshomaru, they were intended mates now right? But Inuyasha was a lost cause.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said turning around suddenly.

"Oh umm..just thinking!" Kagome said smiling sheepishly and hurried along to catch up to him. Surely she'd assumed that since they were intended mates they'd be like sleeping together right? Not _sleeping sleeping_ but just like lying there sleeping. Damn that sounded lame. She shook her head.

_-tachi- _

"How much longer?" Miroku said. They'd been walking for quite a while. Who knew the western lands were so…so vast? Was that the right word for it?

"We'll be there by morning." Inuyasha said. He wasn't looking forward to going to what was his 'home' but he had to go and retrieve his Miko. Sango and Shippo kept silent. This was ridiculous! Was going through their minds. Couldn't they stop? They knew that they weren't going to be attacked while on Sesshomaru's lands so why was Inuyasha so _jittery_ all of a sudden?

_-Western fortress- _

_Whispers amongst guards and staff...A Miko in the western castle? _

_Royal western court, feeling the Miko's aura giving her a wide berth..._

_Was this Sesshomaru's Shikon Miko everyone spoke of?_

_What was her purpose here? was there danger that needed purifying? _

_Surely she didn't seem dangerous...but with Miko's you never knew. _

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	5. Lust

_Sinful_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 5: __**Lust**_

_Lust __or __lechery__ is usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a __sexual __nature. __Lust __is a craving for sexual intercourse, which can sometimes assume a violent or self-indulgent character. In the three major __Abrahamic religions__, Islam, Christianity and Judaism it is considered a __sin__._

_-Inu-tachi- _

"Inuyasha is something the matter other than the fact we are in the western lands now or perhaps approaching them, I'm not quite sure, and also the fact that you are mortal enemies with your brother and he took your Miko, not quite sure of that yet either, and the fact that did you notice that your ears are usually moving when you're searching for Kikyo-sama?" Miroku said pointing at his ears.

Sango glared at Inuyasha's ears and said quite angrily in fact, "Dishonorable mutt! You two-timer! You're lower than scum and…and the dirt I walk on! Gah! if I had a husband like you I'd hit him across the head and feed him to…well not to the dogs…. but to some other demon! and the hell I'll let you mate with Kag…ahhh!" She turned to see a sheepish Miroku. This was the last time he'd put his hand on her ass! Oh yes!

"Miroku you lech!" Sango screeched out loud.

**(BONK!) **

**(SLAP!) **

"I've had just about enough out of the both of you! Perhaps I'll ask Sesshomaru to stay at the castle with Kagome, mate a demon, and perhaps join his army! And maybe just maybe I'll be able to convince Sesshomaru that Kagome would be his perfect mate too!" and with that Sango huffed along at the head of the group followed by Shippo who was shaking his head.

"Wait…my lady Sango!" Miroku said panicking running after her thinking she might just do that. She could do whatever once she set her mind to it.

"Wait Sango!" Inuyasha called out loud knowing that Sango would do just that. Kagome always listened and usually always agreed with what Sango said….and he couldn't lose Kagome to his bastard half-brother!

_-Western fortress- _

Kagome still didn't know where Sesshomaru would lead her to, in the royal wing they were yes but which room would he take her to? Usually intended mates slept together, to get to know each other, but she was…and he was….and no doubt Inuyasha was storming his way over here as she thought and she didn't want to see his face with her and Sesshomaru sleeping together—besides it wasn't as if she was getting any vibes of love, well lust coming from Sesshomaru who was still walking ahead of her.

Damn but this castle was big and the hallways long, next time Sesshomaru was so carrying her! She wondered whether she should say something to him but seeing his tense-like shoulders she thought otherwise and wondered what it was he was thinking about. Knowing him and the tachi's past history she wouldn't put it past him to say that he just did it 'to save her life from Inuyasha' and help her down the well back home, forever.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He sincerely hoped that Kagome hadn't caught onto the fact that he usually meant every word he said, which wasn't much anyway. How Inuyasha could be so cruel to Kagome, even after she stuck by his side? It was as good as anyone's guess. Had she been a demoness…and hopelessly in love with the idiot fool of a hanyou…the dead Miko, Kikyo would be dead (again) before she let out a single word which these days was of malice and taking Kagome's soul.

_But then Kagome didn't love him, the hanyou, did she? _

She was still pure- but he wondered whether she and Inuyasha had participated in anything dirty…perhaps the hanyou lusted after her just for sexual purposes? He did have the dead Miko after all too. He growled deeply despite himself. Kagome was just being used. How dishonorable of the mutt but then again, the hanyou hadn't spent time in royal youkai court long enough to learn proper manners and etiquette had he?

He walked to very large vast doors and to Kagome it seemed like his chambers which she provided no comment to. Odd to think that someone like her, futuristic Miko who had a job of yelling at Sesshomaru for his rudeness and cold-like persona that the both could actually take a liking to each other and perhaps fall in love….opposites did attract after all. She was a true believer in that. He opened the doors and Kagome followed him, the doors shutting behind them.

_-Inu-tachi-_

Damn but Sango was a fast walker when she was angry! And to top it all off she was carrying that heavy boomerang with her too! Inuyasha and Miroku struggled to keep up with her when she suddenly stopped, Miroku almost running into her. Had she been a demoness Miroku would've sworn Sango would've growled at the sight in front of her. True she wasn't a hostile female but seeing this, seeing **HER **and her expression made her blood boil, the need to shed blood for her friend Kagome's sake.

"Lady Sango?" Miroku said looking at her face for an answer.

"Kikyo." Sango spat out fingers itching to take a hold of her boomerang and throw it or wringing the life out of Kikyo by her neck, whichever came first.

"Kikyo?" Miroku repeated confused then looked at the woman standing before them and sighed. Just great…Inuyasha's mind was always confused and befuddled when encountering this Miko. But Miroku wasn't so sure Kagome was going to be as forgiving as she used to be with Inuyasha. Too many years had gone by and without a single word of any type of affection coming from Inuyasha, just insults and apologies to follow, just how much could one person take?

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said running into the clearing to where everyone was standing. They all turned to stare at him.

"Inuyasha get this bitch out of my sight or I swear I will send not only her, but you to hell as well! Then you can live happily ever after together." Sango seethed. The nerve of Kikyo randomly appearing before them! She always did it on purpose. Inuyasha was on his way to Kagome and Kikyo appeared to make sure he knew that his loyalties lay with her and not the future Miko. Kikyo could care less what happened to Kagome. Heck Kagome might even be better off and safer at Sesshomaru's castle, rather than wandering the countryside with the hanyou.

"O..okay Sango. Now there's no reason to get violent here." Inuyasha said holding his hands up and slowly making his way over to Kikyo's side. "No one wants or needs to get hurt alright? I'll just take Kikyo here, away from your sight Sango, and you all go on ahead and I'll catch up." He relaxed when Sango dropped her boomerang.

"We are not leaving you alone here by yourself Inuyasha." Miroku said watching Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. What Miroku really meant was, _'we are not leaving you here so Kikyo and you can play together—and so she can mess with your mind too.' _

Sango caught on to what Miroku said and nodded. "Yes, why don't we make camp here tonight and we can continue on in the morning? Inuyasha keep Kikyo out of my sight and all will be well." Sango said in a merry voice like nothing was wrong. With that she leaned her boomerang against a tree and sat down next to it.

Inuyasha wanted to protest but then he'd have to say that they needed to save Kagome and that she was an important group member…in front of Kikyo. Sighing he had no choice but to agree with them. Seemed as though Sango was group leader for now, Miroku the traitor agreeing with everything she said just like he always did. _He just didn't want to get slapped by her and that's all there was to it…._

Nearing almost dark Sango busied herself by starting a fire, Shippo arriving with more firewood in his arms. She kept silent except answering a few questions here and there from Shippo and Miroku also making sure Miroku's hands were far away from her. Honestly she didn't know what or why he touched her like that. If he loved her he should just say so and gods he was supposed to be a holy monk after all with holy virtues. Where had it all gone wrong?

"Oi Sango about di…" Inuyasha said appearing in front of her suddenly earning a slap in the face. He glared, jumped away slightly and rubbed his cheek. "Oi! What's it with you and your man-slapping? Do you like get a kick out of it? Keh. Whatever. I just wanted to say that since I ain't hungry for dinner and am going to go search for danger to our group…uhh yeah so I'll be off." Without a single word from anyone he took off into the night.

Sango stood up and looked down at Miroku, who sat across the fire from her and crossed her arms with a pout, which Miroku found adorable. "Well that's a bunch of bull. Idiot hanyou. We're in Sesshomaru's lands. What idiot is going to attack us while we are on his lands?" Sango said out loud to no one as she watched his retreating back. Sighing loudly she sat back on the ground, Shippo patting her back in a soothing manner.

"You know 'Yasha Sango. He's always like this when Kagome's not around. It's his way of justifying things thinking he's right. His nightly meetings with Kikyo…just cause he can't _'get some'_ from Kagome is what I think he said." Shippo said repeating it.

Sango frowned unhappily at Shippo. In a firm tone she said, "You bite your tongue Shippo. Never repeat what comes out of Inuyasha's mouth. All he spouts is nonsense. And I will have to remind Inuyasha on the proper way to speak in front of children."

"I'm sorry Sango." Shippo said whispering, hugging her.

"Don't be." Sango said shaking her head patting his head/hair in an affectionate gesture. She hadn't meant to sound so so…berating to Shippo. It wasn't his fault that he repeated what the half-breed spewed from his mouth. Children were impressionable.

Miroku who had kept silent until now chose now to speak up. "Sango. I do believe that we need to tell Lady Kagome the severity of this situation...lest she suffer a breaking heart. While it is true she knows that the half-breed runs after the Kikyo-sama she does not know that…uhh.." Miroku broke off at the pointed look Sango gave him then back at Shippo.

"…She does not know that the half-breed's err…loyalties and umm…meetings with Kikyo-sama are more than what he lets on." Miroku finished hurriedly.

"Yes, it is best we break camp now before the half-breed returns with…we know he's with her. We shall break the news to Kagome before she finds out herself." Sango said with a nod. She picked up her weapon, packed supplies and Miroku put the fire out. Shippo pulled out the jacket Kagome had brought for him from the future. It was getting colder now and he knew Kagome would be upset if she saw he had caught a cold and became sick. He would see her soon and he was happy. With that the group quietly made their way deeper into the west. At least they knew where they were going and that was a comforting thought indeed. Hopefully Kagome was alright and would hold on until they got there.

_-Inuyasha- (Somewhere deep in the western forest) _

Kikyo came to see him and he was so happy about it! He had thought she would never see them since their group started traveling westward. Truth be told she always seemed slightly afraid of Sesshomaru, why Inuyasha didn't know. He would always be there to protect his Miko….especially from his bastard brother. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha called into the darkness. He had come here to visit Kikyo. His tachi could wait.

"Inuyasha. You came." Kikyo said. Of course she knew he always would.

"I'm so glad you came to see me. I…thought the western lands wasn't your scene and whatnot." Inuyasha said walking closer to her.

"Shh…let's not talk about that right now my 'Yasha." Kikyo said as she started pulling apart her kimono top. "I need you and I need you now." Tossing her top aside followed by her hakama's, Inuyasha following suit with his own clothes he reached for her and pulled her to his body.

"Kikyo. My love." Inuyasha moaned into her dark hair.

"Yes. My 'Yasha." Kikyo said playing with a lock of his silver hair.

"Gods this is so wrong….but feels so good." He said his mind racing towards Kagome and seeing her blue eyes instead of Kikyo's mud-brown ones.

"Me and only me Inuyasha." Kikyo said reminding him that Kagome was no one to him.

"Right. I love you Kikyo! And only you Kikyo!" Inuyasha said and with that he plunged into her followed by her screams of pleasure.

_-Sesshomaru's chambers- _

Kagome was eying the bed with interest, what was so fascinating was as good as anyone's guess as Sesshomaru observed her. She was thinking about something when his ears caught onto screams, no they weren't of help or someone in danger….he sighed and pretended he hadn't heard. Kagome looked at him then and then at the window. "I heard…I heard screams Sesshomaru! Do you think someone's hurt?" she asked innocently.

"No. It probably wasn't important." he said. She nodded buying his story at the moment.

'_So the hanyou has mated the dead one has he? fool. And he sensed the rest of the tachi closer to his castle. So they separated from the group?'_ Sesshomaru thought as his gaze went back to Kagome's backside.

Hnn…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __please read and review! thanks._


	6. Greed

_Sinful_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 6: __**Greed **_

_Greed is a sin of excess; however, greed is a rapacious desire and pursuit of wealth, status and power.__ These include disloyalty, deliberate betrayal, or treason __especially for personal gain, for example through bribery.__ Scavenging __and hoarding __of materials or objects, theft and robbery, especially by means of__ violence and trickery __are all actions that may be inspired by greed. Greed is an inordinate desire to acquire or possess more than one needs or deserves, especially with respect to__ material wealth._

_-Western fortress (Sesshomaru's chambers)- _

What Kagome found interesting about his bed was beyond him. He was more interested in the fact that the rest of the members left him behind. Were they betrayed by Inuyasha perhaps? A confrontation and a fight between them in regards to the future Miko? The slayer was known to put the hanyou in his place especially when it came to threatening Kikyo and defending Kagome. In any event, they were getting close to the castle and they probably figured out he'd dropped the barrier—for them. Of course his guards were ordered not to attack them, seeing a Monk, a demon slayer anyone would be wary as to their purpose coming into a castle full of demons after all.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started. Was she wary about spending the night in the same room as him? Knowing her and her past previous behavior she was probably shy and hesitant. It was odd really when he thought about it. A human female no doubt, must be the work of his inner beast, caught his interest. Was it her fiery attitude? Or her deliberate attempts to kill him (which amused him, something no one had ever accomplished). He knew one thing though as he continued to gaze at the little Miko, had he and her mate, his status and power would rise immensely. Who wouldn't want the Shikon Miko as their mate? Inuyasha was a baka and yes he heard the dirty hanyou and the dead Miko…_mating in the forest._ Ugh….sometimes he wished he didn't have superior hearing. But then again, he, Sesshomaru, didn't want Kagome for her power and status although, sadly no one in demonic court would agree with him. He wasn't a greedy demon but Kagome…this was something, someone he wanted badly ever since she'd shot the arrow at him…he'd never tell her _that_ though and he smirked. Sure she hadn't consented but who else would she mate?

"Hmm? You say something Sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking up at him.

"Indeed. What side of the bed would you like?" Sesshomaru said.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked shell-shocked at his forwardness.

"Well is that not why you were staring at the bed for so long?" he asked her.

"I was…I was…searching for bed bugs yeah!" Kagome said.

"Indeed." He said looking bored but eyes filled with mirth.

"Well I guess I'll take the right cause…" Kagome started but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Grr…this better be good." Sesshomaru growled ignoring Kagome's soft chuckles. He yanked the doors open to reveal a shaking Jaken.

"Milord…Mii..lord Lady Kagome's friends have approached and are now sitting in your study..Milord may I be so bold as to ask…" but Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru who grabbed Jaken by his collar and threw him out of the balcony straight down.

"miii—lord! Why must you be so cruel to this Jaaa—ken! Aiiieee!" there was a loud thump and crash from below and Jaken's yell was heard no more.

Kagome walked out of the doors and looked down. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Who cares? Come your comrades await in my study." Sesshomaru said. Closing the doors he took Kagome's hand and both walked towards his study ignoring whispers about him and his future Miko mate.

_-Study- _

Sango paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, stopping to look at Miroku for three seconds, then going back to pacing. "I'm telling you we cannot tell Kagome even though…gahh we have to tell her don't we? I've never kept anything from Kagome-chan. It will hurt her but…"

Miroku was not listening to Sango's worried rant rather was caught up with what Sango had said earlier. Was she just mad and said it because she was 'caught up' in the moment? It troubled him, it bothered him to no extent. He'd always thought Sango would always be with him, she was always there but then again she was free to leave and make her own decisions right? It would be ever so selfish and greedy of him to want to keep her for himself, to make her wait until he was okay with his hand problem so the two could get married. He had to ask her…he just had to know before she decided to pull something rash, something the both would regret.

"Lady Sango my dear deadly love I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of…" sadly Miroku was cut off by the study's door opening. Turning back to Sango she stopped at the pair she saw at the door back to Miroku.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Sango asked him.

"I wanted to know…" Miroku repeated.

"So it is you guys! You finally got here!" Kagome exclaimed walking closer to them. Sesshomaru caught Miroku's disgruntled look. Looked like they had interrupted something important between the Monk and the Slayer. Hnnn….

"…and Inuyasha?" Kagome said stopping, knowing there was no need to complete the sentence.

"Inuyasha is…He was…We left…That is to say…Umm…" Sango trailed off.

"So he's okay wherever you left him." Kagome say that she understood and to drop the subject.

"Umm yeah he'll be by soon…err that is to say if you want him here." Miroku said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

_-Inuyasha and Kikyo- _

He had been far away..far enough away that the rest of the tachi couldn't hear him…and his actions. As shameful as they were, mating Kikyo whenever he saw her—odd though, after he was done with this mess, Kikyo in the ground where she would rest and he honorably mated to Kagome he would explain everything to her and that he was sorry. Kagome would forgive him…she always did. That thought laid to rest, he resumed putting the rest of his clothes on.

He made his way to his camp to find it dark, deserted, no cheery fire and no tachi. They left him? How could they? He was alpha leader and he made the decisions! The brat Shippo probably put them up to it…the hell they would travel to Sesshomaru's fortress without him! It was too dangerous and Shippo, although demon—was a small demon brat. He probably missed his 'Kagome-mama' and wanted to see her and now! Grumbling he explained the situation to Kikyo who had oddly decided to come along with him and the both took off west to his bastard brother's fortress.

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

Sesshomaru turned his face towards the windows of the study. "The hanyou approaches with his dead Miko mate, Kikyo and at a fast speed at that too." He didn't look at Kagome, there was no need to. Better to hear it from someone else so she could be calm, collected and under control when Inuyasha came so she could then sit him to hell….

'_Well whoops…' _were Miroku and Sango's thoughts.

"I see. So he was with Kikyo all this time—and you didn't want to tell me because it would hurt my feelings." Kagome said coolly.

"I…We…" Miroku said.

"Thanks for caring but who said I'm going to be with Inuyasha in the future? he did and he thinks that I am still going to mate him?" Kagome said calmly ignoring Sesshomaru's, _'I'll kill him now if he even touches you'_ look.

"The greedy hanyou can't have us both can he? but that's what he thinks. A shame really perhaps it's because I keep refusing to mate him and just needs some and is getting it from Kikyo." Kagome shuddered as she thought, tried not to think what it was like mating one of the dead. Mating someone who didn't feel anything, no passion at all. It was hard to feel sorry for her 'situation' because she tried to kill, her, Kagome every chance she got!

"And this is okay with you? You don't mind Inuyasha picking Kikyo? Especially after so many years together? You two know each other so well…err.." Sango said incredulous for a second and then looking away at Sesshomaru's facial expression which was saying, _'explain what you mean by know each other so well'_

"Yeah Sango." Kagome said shaking her head. Her friend Inuyasha…her dear friend just didn't know any better than to learn who was better for him. Damn him to hell! The baka! God that made her feel better.

_-Fortress gates- _

Inuyasha pointed at the guard at the gate. "Oi! Let me in you damn sentinel! Who hired you anyway? Don't you know who I am? I didn't take Sesshomaru for kidnapping. heh…Hey! Don't you ignore me! He's got my Miko! She's my mate too!"

"I know who you are Inuyasha-_sama_. How dare you show such disrespect to our leader? Do you not know anything?" the guard said, saying the 'sama' with disdain in his voice.

"Heh…looks like the bastard brain-washed you all so well…" Inuyasha said. The guard growled at him.

"Look Pal, I just want my mate Kagome and then you'll never see me here again okay?" Inuyasha said getting irritated. He wasn't a patient demon after all.

"Lady Kagome?" the guard said suddenly. "She is his intended mate. You dare try and take away his mate and our future lady? You have no rights over her whatsoever. Now I suggest you leave with this…Is she a Miko? She is not of the living. Did you kill her only to let her be your puppet and your scent is all over her." He wrinkled his nose at her scent.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN ****HIS**** INTENDED MATE?"** Inuyasha yelled at the guards face.

"It's dishonorable to have two mates is it not? Especially one of your kind, inu." The guard said (being a dragon youkai).

"Yeah but dad did and he did just fine!" Inuyasha said huffing. They glared at each other and then….

"Sit!" a voice said from the right of the gates.

**(BOOM!) **

"Greedy selfish little bastard isn't he?" Miroku said looking down at Inuyasha's fallen sprawled form.

"Hah…and here I thought it was Miroku who would never learn." Sango said as she came down the main staircase after Kagome looking regal and very royal in her robes as she came.

"Well what do you want to do with him now?" Sango asked Kagome. Well what to do with him now was the question. He had made a decision and mated Kikyo. If the couple stayed at the palace then no doubt Kagome and Kikyo would always argue and no doubt Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be at each other's throats. Perhaps Inuyasha should take classes on manners first.

"We could throw him in the dungeons along with his Miko mate for a while." Sesshomaru offered, trying to be helpful.

"Sesshomaru! That..wait…now that's a thought to consider though…perhaps we could have them stay somewhere else?" Kagome asked him. Sure of course Kagome would still want her friend Inuyasha to have the best even though he had betrayed her.

"Perhaps we should move him before he comes to…he might decide to become violent." Miroku offered.

"I think that…" Kikyo started.

"No one asked you anything Kikyo!" Sango said pointing a finger at her in a threatening manner. Sesshomaru just grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him to the royal wing, to his old room. He could not allow Inuyasha to behave as such especially since he was in his fortress. It reflected on him, Sesshomaru as well. Shameful that Inuyasha was related to him but his staff knew of his feelings towards his little brother...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! thanks. _


	7. Gluttony

_Sinful_

_Lady Nefertiti_

* * *

_Chapter 7: __**Gluttony **_

_Meaning to gulp down or swallow, __gluttony__ is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. It is considered a sin because of the excessive desire for food or its withholding from the needy. Depending on the culture, it can be seen as either a vice or a sign of status. Where food is relatively scarce, being able to eat well might be something to take pride in. But in an area where food is routinely plentiful, it may be considered a sign of self-control to resist the temptation to over-indulge._

_-Inuyasha's chambers- _

"Ugh…Unn..." Inuyasha moaned as he opened his golden eyes to see a familiar ceiling, his old room in Sesshomaru's fortress. His stomach clenched with sorrow and despair as he turned his head to the side only to see his mate, Kikyo sitting on a chair next to his bed looking at him with an odd expression. "Kikyo…how long have I been out?" he asked her. Kikyo stood up as Inuyasha addressed her.

"Inuyasha...do you remember what happened?" Kikyo started.

"Ummm yeah…I attacked a guard, sentinel of some sort and was knocked out—and hey! Where's Kagome?" he jumped out of bed suddenly, only to fall back down. Odd he felt dizzy, head spinning, stomach grumbling and tired as hell. "Kikyo how long have I really been out?" Inuyasha said suddenly looking up at her.

"About a week Inuyasha. I've been so worried as has Kagome…much to Sesshomaru's disappointment." Kikyo said shaking her head.

"**SAY WHAAAT?"** Inuyasha said about to jump back up only to turn to see the door open and stilled, tenseness showing on his face and body. He didn't want anyone to see him in his weakened state. Turning human…well that was enough weakness for him.

"Inuyasha…behave or I will be forced to put sutras on you to stay put and freeze you as you are. Now be a good little puppy and listen to your mate." Miroku said with sternly, Shippo perched on his shoulder glaring down at him. Weird. Must be a nightmare.

"Damn you! You hentai Monk! Giving me orders! Feh!" Inuyasha said scowling, crossing his arms and looking elsewhere. Kikyo gave Miroku a grateful nod and he nodded back.

Turning to leave he said, "Inuyasha you have been out for quite some time…perhaps you should go and eat something and do remember your manners…this is not some camp where you can shove down all the Ramen down your throat like some glutton."

"Can I hit him on the head Miroku?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"No." Miroku said and Shippo pouted.

"Feh! Damn hentai Monk! Giving me orders!" with that Inuyasha threw a pillow at the door which had already been shut a couple seconds earlier by Miroku.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo started.

Inuyasha rubbed his head wearily. "Can't sit me Kikyo…"

"Nor would I want to mate." She said as she looked past his shoulder, out towards the balcony. Should she tell him? Inuyasha was out cold when Sesshomaru had put his foot down—something like that and she had no choice but to agree with him. It was the best for everyone's sake after all. Of course Sango harbored ill feelings towards her and would want the best for her friend Kagome. She had no doubt the Monk was on standby to grab her in case she decided to become violent.

"Keh…Lets just me get my rest so we can leave this damn place—us and the rest of our tachi Kikyo." Inuyasha said frowning at the ceiling.

"Umm Inuyasha dear…." Kikyo began looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah what is it?" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice, not meaning to though and instantly felt guilty.

"Well it's just that we'll be here for a while, at Sesshomaru's fortress I mean. Lady Kagome wishes for us to stay for now—and Sesshomaru…well how could he say no to her? Oddly he seems to like Lady Kagome a lot." Kikyo said.

"I had the weirdest dream Kikyo…keh it was someone saying that Kagome was mated to Sesshomaru or was going to be! Ha how funny is that? I do have the weirdest dreams sometimes but mostly they are of ramen and kicking ass." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

'_Hmm…perhaps Inuyasha hit his head harder than I thought.'_ Kikyo thought.

"Well in any case I think that…" Inuyasha started.

He was suddenly stopped when the door slid open to reveal a not so amused Sango. She really didn't want to be here and rather at Kagome's side right now. She hated playing messenger.

"Well looks like your alive Inuyasha…anyway it's time for dinner, you should wash up and do remember your manners Inuyasha—don't embarrass yourself or Sesshomaru because there will be other high ranking officials there as well. As sad as it may be you are a royal too…" Sango said. She ignored Kikyo who was right there standing with Inuyasha. In any other situation it would be an insult to ignore a pack members mate but this was a special case and it involved her 'little sister' Kagome whose feelings mattered more than this Miko whose funeral was way overdue. A shame she couldn't settle matters on her own—Kikyo would be in her resting place months ago.

"Oi! Isn't there anything like privacy in this damn castle! First its Miroku, then you and who's going to pop in to see me next?" Inuyasha scowled at Sango pointing rudely.

"I'm leaving…Sheesh." Sango said putting her hands in the air and before walking out she added, "It's at 7:00 sharp—otherwise you can go hungry for the night and wait for breakfast." And with those last words she walked out. Inuyasha got up with a grumble and prepared to wash up as Kikyo followed suit.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (their chambers) _

"Are you sure I look okay in this kimono Sesshomaru?" Kagome said for must have been the hundredth time. True it was lovely to the eye and must have cost a fortune to make but…

"Yes dear…lovely. You're just nervous." He said as he adjusted his sash.

"Hmm…hey will Inuyasha be there?" Kagome said staring at Sesshomaru who seemed to be having trouble with his sash. She sighed walked over and started helping him.

"If he's awake or alive for that matter. Perhaps he does not wish to come if he knows about it." he said as he watched her tiny talented hands work their magic. When she finished he took her hands and kissed them which meant a 'thank you' from him. She nodded and he let go of her hands. "Come." Arm in arm they both walked towards the main dining room where many people would be. Kagome gulped as they approached. She hoped she didn't embarrass herself or Sesshomaru for that matter.

_-Sango and Miroku- _

"Hentai!"

**Slap! (on the cheek) **

"But Sango surely you…" Miroku stammered trying to plead his case.

"Tis a downright sin to touch an unmarried or married lady as such for that matter!" Sango muttered. Damn him! Perhaps she really should ditch him and mate a demon and work for the army.

"Then surely I'll die a…eek! Okay okay!" Miroku started panicking at Sango's face that was getting darker—that promised pain much more than what Sesshomaru could offer him. Shippo snickered from sitting on the bed. He would be eating with Rin and the other children in the castle and with their nanny's.

"Come on. Let's just go. It's time anyway." Sango said in an exasperated voice and dragged Miroku along the hall with her to the dining room. She hoped Inuyasha would mind his manners and not cause a scene.

Miroku mumbled something as Sango half-dragged him. Who was she to tell him what to do? "Sinful indeed." Miroku said as the dining hall came into view and the both stepped in to see they were one of the last. Sesshomaru and Kagome were already sitting at the head and oh dear…Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking hand in hand after them. Well it was time to face the music.

_-Inuyasha and Kikyo- (Previously) _

"Okay…Okay coming. I don't know why everyone's so hyped up about dinner and angry if we're so late…" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo turned around to face him. She knew. She had been told by Miroku (Sango refused to speak to Kikyo) and knew Inuyasha was going to blow a gasket…or two. It should've been clear to him by now anyway. Inuyasha mated her, Kikyo. Was he waiting for Kagome then? A fantasy of his and the hell she'd let him mate another. Sure his father approved of having two mates…but she would kill the other who looked at Inuyasha! "Well can't keep your impatient half-brother waiting can we?" she grabbed his arm and headed out.

"Why must you hold my arm?" Inuyasha muttered. He wasn't one for public displays of affection and in his half-brother's fortress no less. No matter how 'out of the loop' he'd been with royal youkai court, sadly he was still looked upon as a royal…gah! it was horrible! And more horrible was that Kikyo made him wear this…this royal outfit! And she was wearing a kimono too. Gah!

"Oh look there's Sango and Miroku now!" Kikyo said completely ignoring him and followed them into the hall. Inuyasha ignored his brother sitting at the head knowing he was there—and in such missed Kagome sitting with him. He would expect Kagome sit with him; she was part of his pack.

"Hey where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at the empty spot next to him.

"Hey Inuyasha-sama and Miko-sama Kikyo! It's nice to see that you have finally joined us and Lady Sango and Houshi-sama Miroku too." Kagome said merrily from the front of the table.

'…..'

Kikyo grabbed him by the arm and sat him down next to her before he knew what happened. Inuyasha blinked for a second then stared at Kagome. She was sitting next to Sesshomaru. At the head of the table. Smiling merrily. Next to Sesshomaru. Who smelled faintly of him. Next to Sesshomaru. Who was okay with the fact that she accidently touched his person. Next to him.

What? What? What was he missing here? Wait a second….

_-Flashback- _

"_Look Pal, I just want my mate Kagome and then you'll never see me here again okay?" Inuyasha said getting irritated. He wasn't a patient demon after all. _

"_Lady Kagome?" the guard said suddenly. "She is his intended mate. You dare try and take away his mate and our future lady? You have no rights over her whatsoever. Now I suggest you leave with this…Is she a Miko? She is not of the living. Did you kill her only to let her be your puppet and your scent is all over her." He wrinkled his nose at her scent. _

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN **__**HIS**__** INTENDED MATE?"**__ Inuyasha yelled at the guards face. _

"_It's dishonorable to have two mates is it not? Especially one of your kind, inu." The guard said (being a dragon youkai). _

"_Yeah but dad did and he did just fine!" Inuyasha said huffing. They glared at each other._

_-End Flashback- _

He stood up and Kagome thought he was going to start screaming his head off. Kikyo dragged him back down and whispered something and he nodded slowly and settled down. Kagome wondered what Kikyo could have said that cooled him off. He just never did listen to her and she had to sit him countless time before it got into his thick skull. And yet he refused to look in her direction. She wondered what he could be thinking. Perhaps he had gone into shock?

There was silence at the large dining table as everyone sat and awaited and expecting Sesshomaru to begin speaking. He stood and everyone turned towards him. Usually when it was something important he stood rather than clear his throat and speak sitting down.

"This Sesshomaru has an important announcement to make…" he started and was cut off by a muttering voice.

"Yeah we kinda figured…." Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru inwardly glared at him as Sango nudged him hardly.

"…that after all this time I have finally decided to take a mate…." Sesshomaru continued but was cut off by Inuyasha once again.

"Keh. Who's the idiot that decided to mate you?" Inuyasha muttered. Sango pinched him painfully and he flinched shutting up.

"…My mate will be the Miko Kagome-sama, the lady of the western lands." Sesshomaru said. He held his hand out and Kagome took it standing up with him. He was met with applause and congrats from all. Kagome smiled. She had thought their reactions would be much different. She was a human and Miko.

True her lifespan (when she mated Sesshomaru) would change too. She didn't turn to look at Inuyasha, afraid of his reaction that he would release the Windscar and Sesshomaru would have to kill him in front of everyone. She peeked a look and saw his look of shock? Pain? Defeated look? He stood up silently and walked out of the room—forgetting all about dinner. Hmm…perhaps his gluttony days were over? A worried Kikyo followed him out the door. All the guests and generals left the hall knowing the pack would want their privacy right now. Dinner could wait…

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered looking over at him.

"Do not worry Kagome. He will come around and get over it—it will take time though. He will not walk out of the castle either. He knows this is his home and he will stay, this Sesshomaru has made it so. He knows that if he runs away without word that I will send guards after him to drag him back here kicking and screaming about the injustice of it all." Sesshomaru said smirking, earning a smile from Kagome. Also he wanted to put ease in the minds of Sango and Miroku who nodded gratefully.

Yes Inuyasha wasn't stupid he would not and never challenge Sesshomaru for Kagome. He had his own mate, Kikyo and yes as much as he hated it she could also stay here, as long as she kept away from his presence and he didn't want Kagome alone with her.

"Okay." Kagome said trusting his word.

"So you two…mates huh? Sly and crafty who would've thought?…not letting anyone know about it either. One could even call it _**Sinful**_." Miroku said wagging his eyebrows.

Everyone laughed at that and they earned a smirk from Sesshomaru as well.

_Sins are believed to destroy the life of__grace within the person and thus creates the threat of eternal damnation. By attacking the vital principle within us - that is, charity - necessitates a new initiative of God's mercy and a conversion of heart which is normally accomplished. Paired each of the deadly sins are sometimes paired with a demon,__who tempted people by means of the associated sin. The pairings are as follows:_

_Lucifer__: Pride _

_Mammon__: Greed _

_Asmodeus__: Lust _

_Leviathan__: Envy _

_Beelzebub__: Gluttony _

_Satan__/__Amon__: Anger_

_Belphegor__: Sloth_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: The seven sins have always intrigued me and I wanted to share them with all of you…with an Inuyasha twist to it :) hope everyone who read this enjoyed reading as much as I liked writing it. There is a movie based off the seven deadly sins called 'seven' if anyone hasn't seen it, it's a 1995 movie. Please read and review for the last chapter! Thanks. _


End file.
